The Chronicles of War
by Tacoirenviain
Summary: Come, I will tell you a story. A story with a little romance, but mostly hardship, friendship, war, and violence. There is death and not that many happy endings, because war always has endings. This is the Chronicles of War"
1. Prologe: The Funeral

**Welcome to The Chronicles of War. This is both Natalie's, and mine's first attempt at a multi-chapter Naruto fic. Here is a short explanation**

_La la la la la _

* * *

**Full Summary**: This is very short and abridged as the real summary is 14 pages long. The Golden age of Shinobi is gone, they are nothing more than glorified hit men, and the scum of the earth. They are hated by civilians everywhere. A little boy asked his Grandfather to tell him a story.

So Fu tells him a story with a little romance, but with more hardship, friendship, war, and violence. There is death, as there is always death with war. There are not many happy endings in war.

Shinobis live in the moment, from battle to battle. So Fu tells him of the last war, of the last great time of the Shinobi.

This is… The chronicles of War

Just a few quick (sort of) disclaimers:

1. Couples are not changing from our opinions. They are who we choose, and while you may hate it, the romance is not that big, so read it to the end. That said, the couples will be very obvious in later chapters.

2.** This story is rated T.** So, this is your warning. This is rated Teen- there will be physical relationships, cursing, violence and adult themes. Violence is a part of life for the shinobi. Physical relationships will not progress to the stage that it will make people too uncomfortable to read, even if insinuations are made.

3. We don't own Naruto. This disclaimer applies to the entire story.

5. Chapter length will very. Some may have nothing interesting for others, but are needed in order to move the story along.

6. Constructive criticism accepted, appreciated, and noted. If a mistake somehow confuses the story, feel free to ask questions. If you ask a question in a review that merits an answer (no, plot points will not be disclosed), We'll post the response on the next chapter. Reviews help us know which parts of this story are good/could be better/are something to read while killing yourself.

**On with the show now, **

* * *

The rain poured heavily, it was like the heavens themselves were mourning the passing. A small group of people were gathered at the edge of the village.

_Gotoka za shika yako taishite za mizu_

A blonde woman sobbed in the shadow user's arms. The Godaime looked at the faces of the twelve or so gathered in front of her watching the casket get lowered in the cold, dark dirt.

_Dakara wage kontan dardiara sugi temae_

The one word echoed on her mind. They were so young, so innocent. The oldest were barely nineteen, and the long haired man's thoughts were occupied with a hospital bed, but he stood mourning, as his clan would have expected.

_Temae tandokude wage chuvshin soshite dezai_

His clans member was falling to pieces in another unusually quiet man's arms. Other close friends, comrades and family stood waiting for her words.

"We live in a world of stolen time," She began.

_Soshite hon'in ketsubou dzuki ai temae_

A man stood miles away, watching. Nothing would keep him away from this, but he needed to be alone.

As he would always be.

_Dakara wage kontan dardiara sugi temae_

As the last bit of dirt fell, a sudden howl, of an animal in heartbreaking pain rang out. Murmurs started of a future attack.

Only one mourner knew the sound for what it was.

It was the sound of a heart missing it's owner.

* * *

_Um… ok. So far I haven't really written that much just telling Viki what to do. LOL. Anyways yeah… Viki what fucking lauguage are you specking in this fanfic and what dose it mean cause I don't think anyone nos except you?!_

**Japanese, it's a hymn. Anyway, please hang along for the ride with the two girls with a half eaten cake. **

_Yum…cake drools a hymn what?_

**I kinda changed the words to make it fit better, try to figure it out. We'll update soon. Please, please, please review.**

_I still don't know what it means and I think the viewers would like to know…_

**Fine.**

**As the deer pants for the water,**

**My soul longs after you.**

**You alone are my heart's desire,**

**And I long to adore you.**

**Ok This is the end of our author's note.**

_It is? :'( ok anyways thank-you for explaining Viki. PLEASE R&R!! _

_Byebye3_

**Love Viki, **_and Natty_


	2. Chapter I

Chapter I

'_I remember the devotion of your youth.'_

An old man sat, looking out the window. His hair had long since been void of colour; his eyes were distant and unfocused, as he relived moments from a time long ago. His face and skin were lined with age, and wrinkles and scars told many a story.

Around his neck, an old headband, telling of how he was a participant of the Shinobi age.

Half a century and two decades had passed; the proud lifestyle of the Shinobi had become a distant memory. Progress happens, and the nations found peace, the need of Shinobi became less, and less, until they became nothing more than glorified hit men, a far cry from the heroes he worshipped, and whose legacy he fought tooth and nail to preserve.

The stories of his friends, no, his family gathered dust in unused history textbooks.

"Sofu!" A young boy four years younger then he was, when he joined the battle, entered the room.

"Kabuki," Sofu said, "How are you?"

"Good Sofu. Tell me a story."

Sofu smiled, a hint of passion flickered in his eyes. "What type of story do you want to hear?"

His grandson paused from his bouncing around the room, to come and sit at the feet of his grandfather. "No romance. Romance is stupid." Kabuki said, mauling his face in disgust. Sofu chuckled, in a few years, when Kabuki grows; he would take back those words, when he meets a pretty young girl.

"This story has romance in it." But, as Kabuki moved to protest, Sofu added quickly, "But all the best stories have a bit of romance. But mostly this story is about friendship, and war, and violence. There is death, and not a very happy ending, because war rarely has a happy ending."

"That sounds okay." Kabuki grudgingly nodded his approval. Sofu hid a smile.

"You know about Konoha's Golden age. When Shinobis were more than horrible glorified killers, there were the best Shinobi in many years. That was good, for the last Shinobi wars were starting…."

_=^3^=_

Peace between the Shinobi nations is always tentative. There was always tension. The news came from Sand, three days ago; an unprovoked attack had come from Grass, a week prior. There was no end to the attack, and Sand's resources and Shinobi were dwindling. Temari had disappeared in the second day of battle and both Gaara and Kankuro were running out of time. Summons was sent to the Godiame, for help. Konohagakure responded by sending teams of Shinobi to the village of the Sand.

The alliance between Sand and Leaf was not secret for long. Grass retaliated by forming a strong alliance with Mist, and started a full frontal attack on Leaf as well. From the East, Rain started to attack on the boarders of Konoha. Snow joined the war by attacking Grass. The causalities started piling higher and higher. When the disastrous attack on every Shinobi nation happened, sending the causalities in the thousands, with the sudden surprise attack by Sound.

Chaos, confusion and death surrounded the nations. Previous Shinobi wars had been silent, and civilians had been more than less unaware of the wars; however this was had over a hundred civilian deaths. The Godiame had to attack.

The blonde woman sat behind the wooden desk, the wall behind her was pictures of her predecessors. Her elbows rested in the mahogany desk, and her chin was carefully placed on long manicure fingers, as she looked at the young man, a boy really.

His face was as serious as she had ever seen it. Tsunade thought over his proposal, demand in all truth, and nodded her consent. A brief smile shot to his face, and Tsunade felt herself glad that he could smile in these times of peril. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened, and ten people filed in.

"You asked for us, Tsunade-hime?" One of the eldest gathered there. Hyuga Neji spoke. Though he said 'us', Tsunade was sure he spoke for the girl standing slightly behind him.

"Hai." Her eyes traveled across the room, focusing on each person in the room.

Rock Lee stood at attention in a manner that seemed to scream of his mentor, who had been sent to Sand days prior. Crouching petting his partner, was Inuzuka Kiba beside him Aburame Shino stood closest to the door. A sound of a bag being ripped open rang through the room, and she watched as Akimichi Choji grab a handful of chips and ate them. Yamanaka Ino smiled arrogantly at her best friend Haruno Sakura, who looked the most comfortable in her office. Nara Shikamaru seemed bored, but she knew his shrewd mind was already forming future battle plans. Uzumaki Naruto smiled widely, at the sight of friends. Beside him, Hyuga Hinata fidgeted, her gaze barely leaving the ground. Hyuga Neji stood closest to her desk, slightly behind him, stood TenTen.

They were the rawest of the recruits, but you could not deny that they were talented, and the best in their fields.

"A new mission, S-rank, and top secret. Four teams of two and one team of three. I'm sending you to different Shinobi nations, where you will infiltrate them, and slowly cripple them, making this war over quicker." She closed her eyes briefly. "Too many people have died. This war must be over now. There is no time for us to spare." She bit her lip, before listing the teams. "Neji, Tenten. You are going to the village hidden in the Snow. TenTen is in charge." The corner of her lips curled up, as Neji looked disgruntle. "Shikamaru, Ino, you are going to the village hidden in the Rain. Shikamaru is in charge." Shikamaru nodded, and Ino smiled. "Shino, Hinata, you are going to the village hidden in the Mist, Shino, you are in charge." For the first time, Hinata looked up. Tsunade glanced at Naruto. "Choji, Lee you are going to the village hidden in the Grass. Choji, you are in charge." Choji munched on some chips, while Lee saluted her. Tsunade smiled briefly, before turning completely serious. "Naruto, Kiba, and Sakura you three are going to the village hidden in the Sound. Naruto, you are in charge." Kiba grinned, baring his teeth, Naruto smiled even more wildly. "You leave at oh six hundred hours. Dismissed."

Tsunade watched as all of them started to file out.

"Sakura?" She called, as she was almost out the door. Sakura stopped ,one hand on the door.

"Hai?"

Tsunade looked at Sakura, any words she could say melted on her tongue. "Nothing. Go prepare for the mission."

"Hai, sensei." She turned, and left.

Tsunade sat alone in the room. "May Kami help us all."

=^3^=

"Kabuki-chan!" A woman in her mid thirties entered the room.

"Kassan!" Kabuki looked up, and smiled widely. "Whaddya doing here?"

"You have to go now. Sofu is tired, he's old, he needs his sleep. And you, Kabuki-chan need to study."

"Ah, iie Kassan!"

"Hai. Go." His mother said gently.

"Fine." Kabuki stomped out, before running back in. "Nee, Sofu, will you tell me the rest tomorrow?"

Sofu smiled.

"Hai, Kabuki, I will."

* * *

**This is chapter 1. Thank you so much for reading, and please review. Any mistakes, grammar, or spelling, or story references are ours alone.**

**Love Suk-fong and Bullet-Through_my_heartx**


End file.
